Farewell Freedom, Hello Master
by AitaiNa-7
Summary: For her entire life Kagome had run from the youkai, and protected her only family. But forced with a decision to save her only loved one comes at the cost of her freedom. Now forced to become a slave she has nothing left, too bad she's not done fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hay, I won't do this very often, but this will be one of my few disclaimers! Just wanted to say that this has to be the 1st fanfiction I've written in about 4 years. So I'll probably be pretty rusty, but hopefully as the story progresses so will I!

Well, the usual spiel, which will be the only time I say it... /Disclaimer/ I do not own the original characters from the show Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

/Thoughts/

Now, Onto the story!

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

War. It had ravaged the land for over five-hundred years now. Pain. All of the people fealt it, humans and youkai alike, it was all the same. Hate. It continued to spread without fail, as the hate led to darkness and suffering. Blood paved the streets of villages and families were torn apart.

Death, famine, and anguish spread like vermon through all of Japan.

Poverty stricken lands, orphaned children, and dying men littered the battered streets.

All of this was due to the deeply seeded hate that rooted from a neverending war between the humans and youkai.

For the humans, there number was great, but it was beginning to dwindle. The rich were becoming poor, and the poor were dying out.

For the youkai, the already fewer numbers were beginning to suffer more then before. There were fewer rich, and practically no middle-class.

Overall the situation had gone from terrifying to hopeless since the beginning of the war.

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

A young boy that seemed to be around the age of 15 or so ran swiftly through an ally. He was clad in ragged clothing consisting of a hole ridden shirt, over sized hakama's, and bandages around his feet. Black hair flowed in an unkempt manner behind him, tied back shodily. Dark eyes shown behind long bangs, piercing those that dared challenge them. In the backround voices were heard yelling out curses, and the steady beat of pounding feet could be indentified.

A laugh came from the young man as a small ball of fur clutched him in a death-like grip. "What's wrong Shippou, your not scared are you?" The little ball unfurled himself to yell back at the boy carrying him. "That's not fair Kag! Don't make fun of me! What if they catch us?" The boy known as Kag only chuckled in response to the youkai looking child on her back.

The small boy had bright orange hair, a blue ribbon atop it holding his hair in a small ponytail. He wore a green top, long sleeved, with small leaves randomly placed all throughout it. He had on a tan, fur-like vest, the same color as the leaves on his shirt. His hakama was puffy near the bottom and shone a dull blue. He wore no shoes, and his eyes appeared sprightly green. To top it all off, he had a big fluffy tail that was tan in color.

Kag's human legs carried him faster to help quell young Shippou's fears, the sounds behind them growing more distant. Shippou dug his head back into the Kag's neck, trying to stifle a cry.

Kag's noticing this confidently, yet almost soothingly chided,"Remeber Shippou, no matter what happens I will always protect you. Even with my life." He said this almost in a whisper, only for the kitsune to hear, while the following herd was barely even audible anymore. The tembling kit nodded in confirmation that he'd heard, his whines having quieted now.

Kag smiled an empty smile,'No matter what, Shippou, I'll always protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, I'll make sure of it. Your all the family I have and I won't lose you too.'

Suddenly Kag's steps faltered as he nearly crashed to the ground in one pitiful heap. Gasping for air, he stopped for a moment to look back at his leg. Blood dribbled down his thigh to pool ominously on the ground, a sharp arrow having dug deeply into the back of his thigh. Halting in his fast paced run, he was forced to pull the arrow out of his flesh, tearing the abused flesh below with one swift pull.

Poor little Shippou eyed him, trying to confirm the smell of blood. Shaking Kag he yelled worridly,"K-kag, what happened! What's wrong?" All the poor kit could think was, 'Please be okay, your the only one I have left. I need you. You can't die on me!'

Kag stumbled like a man who'd had one too many drinks, trying once more to gain momentum. Limping as fast as possible he began to realize that he would not be able to go much farther. Stopping behind a tree, now somewhere in a forest nearby the town the voices grew so much closer.

Closing his eyes, he took in the tepid air, before looking at his small companion. "Please forgive me, Shippou." With those words, Kag knocked the boy out with a strike to head. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he placed the boy in a bush, making sure to cover him as best as possible. Making sure he was no longer visible within the brush, he moved away from him. Luckily the youkai chasing them would be unable to smell him out thanks to his bloody thigh.

"Farwell my little kit.." Memories of the past were now on the forefront of his mind.

He had not always been a he, actually, what seemed so long ago, he was a she. She had once been a happy little girl who had lived with her family in small hut. Food was hard to come by, and she barely saw her Papa, but back then life was easy. It was simple. Then one day the momentary peace between the humans and the youkai ended. The youkai lashed out against the humans by attacking the quaint village her family lived in. All of the men were slaughtered, the women were taken as slaves, and children left to fend for themselves or die.

However most of the children left alive died from the fires that the youkai set. She could still remeber when her younger brother called out for her as a pile of burning wood fell atop him. Calling for his big sister Kagome, but her small arms could do nothing to save him. She remebered it all so vividly, as the tears welled up in her eyes, her big sister Kikyo, pulling her from her dying brother, Souta. Kikyo, an intelligent girl, around 13, had escaped the youkai longer then mother had, and took to helping her sibling.

Kikyo was a rare thing, she was a miko and that gave her strength over the youkai. With her slowly diminishing powers she ran with her only living kin. Her sister took her to the forest were she hid her, just as the youkai came and took her away. That was the last she had ever seen of her sister, now there was no one, but herself.

Though she was young in body, averaging around 8 summers, she was old in spirit. She new grewing up what in meant to be a girl. The horrors of becoming a slave to a youkai, so she dressed as a young boy to avoid that epidemic. She learned to protect herself, her hands adroit when it came to using a sword. Her face became impassive to protect herself from the cruel world she grew up in, as she fought for even the smallest bit of food.

Then one evening, the usual type of evening, she found him. He was so small, broken it seemed, huddled fearfully by a hord of rocks. The bodies of his father and mother were in a bloody heap close by, leaving him to be the only one left alive. Human bodies riddled the scene of battle, all of them lifeless. Her kind had been the ones to tear the little kit from his okasan and otouto.

With great certainty she picked his unconcious body from the ground and removed him from the gruesome scene. Then without a flicker of doubt in her mind, she mended his wounds and fed the poor boy. She fed him the food she was barely able to obtain, rather she starve then him.

Fearful of her at first, Shippou rarely spoke, but stayed by her side as a form of thanks. Three years there bonds grew closer, and she became his aniki. He knew that she was indeed not a boy, but he understood why she lied and respected that. They both kept secrets and confided in one another just as siblings do.

Now she would have to leave him all alone, to fend for himself. Still she knew he was far better off then he once had been, she had taught him to be strong and fight smart. It tore her in two to leave him there but, she would compromise even her freedom to keep him safe. Nodding goodbye to him, a smile grecing her face, as she turned away.

She strode as proudly as she could, her body hurt, her eyes stung, but she wouldn't fall to these men.

Soon she was staring at a group of youkai, slave traders searching out more humans to sell. Human numbers dwindled in the country of the West as they were always in demand to be sold. And it seemed today was the day she would become one of those numbers.

She saw them, coming closer, weapons held firmy, a collar grasped in one of the men's hands. Averse looks shown in their eyes as they closed the distance, now only feet away.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Gomen ne,

Sorry no Sesshoumaru yet, but he should be in chapter two!

And! Depending on how well this first chapter does I should have chapter two up by next week.

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, Chapter two!~

Also my thanks go out to my first reviewer SinlessDreamArson!

I'll never threaten to quit if I don't get reviews, but I surely appreciate them and welcome them with open arms! :)

Chapter 2 - x:x:x:x:x:x:

At first only one of the larger men, pardon, 'youkai', came at her. He aimed what he thought was an easy swing, however, Kagome couldn't help but smile avoiding collision with ease. Didn't think she was just going to take it lying down, did you?

Ducking at what was basically a backhand aimed for her cheek, Kagome nailed her attacker in the lower regions, bringing him down with one kick. Down went youkai number one, and once he fell helplessly to the ground, she gave him a swat to the head for her own benefit.

A growl and yell came from the back of her,"Kamu, you idiot!". With that, another youkai ran forward with great speed to take care of what his comrad had not. Kagome, on the other hand, was ready for him, and dodged the blow that he directed at her. Then, to the left she dashed with a closed fist at another youkai, the one with the collar, and swung furiously.

She easily made contact with his face, considering he hadn't entirely expected her to move as fast as she did. Her speed derived from the average control that she held over her reiki, which she allowed to pulse through her body to assist her in a similar way as youki does for a youkai. Her purifying powers, however, were practically useless, causing her to be somewhat useless when it came to conjuring up balls of energy, or even healing.

Kagome, having not taken out the youkai she'd hit in the face completely, went for her far quicker then any other. She was also expecting this, and made to move just as before, but faltered in her steps.

Pain. It ran up her thigh and seemed to trail it's way to her spine, all the way through her body. Now reminded of her bloody leg that had been forgotten in the burst of adrenaline she had just emptied, cringing just slightly, she felt claws running sharply against her back, tearing her delicate human flesh.

Knowing she would not win from the start, she fell to the unwelcoming dirt below her. Huffing akwardly, she felt blood trickle down her back as pain attacked every part of her body. Still, she smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, having gotten to play with the bastards at least a little.

Then she heard it; A click signifying a collar clasping around her neck. She winced at the pressure driving home in the midst of her chest. She gasped gently, doing her best to catch her ragged breath, the collar's effects doing a number on her. She listened in on her peers, taking in each of their words just as a scholar would an ancient scroll.

"The little brat put up quite the fight!" Another man chimed in,"He's too scrawny for the fields, though, he wouldn't sell for shit." The one from earlier responded again,"Then let's just kill him." Before she could take it all in, a third voice spoke up;"Men, I do not believe this human to be a man. Can you not smell the scent? It's of a females, and a pure one at that." The other two conscious men seemed to pause in thought, before sniffing passed the human's blood, confirming what their comrad had said.

Kagome assumed that the one who figured out her gender was likely a canine; they always tended to have the best sense of smell. A few moment later, she felt movement behind her. Someone was tying her hands, binding them tightly with rope.

The man who tied her was just about to pick her up when the one she believed to be a canine reminded,"Don't forget to bind her mouth... There's no need to have to listen to her, or the risk that she may try to bite one of us." She heard the man behind her utter a quick, 'yes sir', and a peice of clothe was shoved across her face. She grimaced at the tightness forced on her jaw, but did her best to ignore the uncomfortable feeling.

With that all done, Kagome was picked up and thrown over a male's shoulder, her face in the direction of his back. The male began to walk away from the scene of her final day of freedom, and her final goodbye to Shippou. From this point on, she listened to very little of what the youkai said.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

There were four males among this group, all from different parts and born in different ways. The one Kagome had easily been able to knock out was the weakest of the group, also known as Kamu. He was a bear youkai of both low intelligence and strength. His hair was a short, dirty brown that fell just above his shoulders, and his eyes were a stale, black color. He was being carried by another man, who was known as Kamu.

Suika was the second man Kagome had nailed in the face, but hadn't succeded in knocking out. He was an ookami, but a weak one who had a very low standing in his pack. He had dark black hair like the soot from an old chimney. His eyes shone a rather dulled chestnut, and he seemed to be very spacey, with little capacity of understanding for what was happening around him.

The third male, in which Kagome was currently atop of, went by Shirou, who was actually from nobility. He was sharp one when asked to be, though he had a tendency to forget certain details. Shirou was a kitsune, not the strongest in body, though his mind was indeed not a weak one. His skills when it came to magic were of the highest means making it a wonder why he would be in this line of work. His hair was the brightest of orange, while his eyes shone like an emerald. A hidden softness, however, showed in his determind orbs.

The fourth and final male was what one would consider the alpha of his so called 'pack'. He went by Inuyasha, a full-youkai at birth, from high lineage. Indeed he was the second son of the great and terrible Lord Inu no Taisho, and next in line to the throne after his older brother. His hair was a long and luxurious white that nearly seemed silver. He had a rough exterior, and it showed in the golden orbs that seemed they had something to hide. Two small triangular ears swiveled at the top of his head, seeming to hear everything around him as if it were right next to him.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

Kagome had begun dozing off, the male's shoulder below not as uncomfortable as one would think. Actually, the ride was very smooth, and it almost seemed that the male was being careful with her, as if he was trying to make the ride as easy for her as possible.

She sensed a change in his movements, soon realizing that he had stopped. Nudging her head to the left, she tried to discern what they were doing. She then realized her body was being shifted off of the man's shoulder and into a sitting position up against a tree. Looking directly at the male she noticed some kind of regret in his emerald pools before he looked away from her and went over to the canine. She decided to refocus her attention on what the men were saying.

"Kamu, Suika. Go find some game and bring some firewood." Both nodded and left camp in what seemed to be no more then a second.

Kagome then took notice to the other two men still in camp, who relaxed ever so slightly with the departure of their othe companions.

"It's nice to have a second without those idiots, no?" The kitsune responded to him,"Hai, Inuyasha, it is much nicer with those oafs gone." Kagome now knew the inuyoukai's name, but there was something that seemed... off about him.

Squinting her eyes, she focused on him. All of him. She didn't know what, but something just wasn't right with him. For the life of her, though, she couldn't figure out what.

Inuyasha seemed to notice that he was being stared at, and growled in discomfort. Turning to look at the human, that had been placed just a little off from where he stood, he in return set narrowed eyes upon her.

"What?" He wasn't the most well tempered of men, snapping at the most unopurtune times.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him quizically, wondering if he actually thought she would respond with her gag still firmly on. Perhaps he was an idiot as well, at least, that's what seemed to be the case.

Inuyasha, now growling like a rabid dog, stomped right over to the annoying woman/thing that was staring at him. He was now waving his fists violently at her, trying to get her to stop staring.

This time Kagome actually laughed at the utterly unfrightening male before her. Her chuckles, though muffled, seemed to anger the youkai before her, making her absolutely hysterical.

Finally, he could take it no more, and grabbed the cloth binding the human's mouth, ripping the damned thing off of her face. Now practically red with anger, and some slight embaressment, he yelled for an answer,"What the hell's your deal, human! Stop staring at me! And laughing!"

Kagome was now nearly in tears as she out right laughed at the youkai before her. She could feel his embaressment and anger. She was only beginning to sober up as she felt the sting of a slap to her right cheek, though she still held a silly grin. She simply looked at the youkai before her and gave him a jovial smile.

Inuyasha growled before rushing away and into the brush to blow off some steam. He had no wish to beat a woman, but he most definately had the urge to do so to that one.

Shirou, having watched the two the entire time, was rather stunned at what had occured. Master Inuyasha was always quick to temperment, but that woman was an odd one. She was just something different; She wasn't fearful, but instead laughing at one of her captors.

Kagome, who had a last calmed her self, twitched helplessly, boredom slowing seeping into her bones. She then sensed curiousity coming from the man who was still in camp, and instinctively looked over at him in question. She didn't speak, but instead waited, knowing he would in her stead.

Indeed Shirou spoke, his tone sympathetic."I apologize Miss, Master Inuyasha, he has a tendency of being rather ill-tempered."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, and could not help her laughing fit once again. This time, though, was slightly different, as it had a very sinister way about it. At last she decided to speak.

"Youkai, are you daft! You are about to sell me off to your own, and yet you apologize for his actions. You must be out of your mind."

Shirou cringed at this. "Human, understand that I only follow the law; no grudge is set against you. You humans are to have Masters at all times, and I will follow the law, though it doesn't mean I believe you should be abused."

Kagome looked to him and nearly laughed again, anger found it's way to the surface in laughter's place. "Are you delirious youkai? You must be with such backwards logic. You people really are too high up on your pedestals, and one day you'll crack due to your height and fall." Kagome shook her head; This youkai really was out of his mind, in a nice sort of way...

Shirou decided to change the subject at this point, "So Miss, may I ask you your name? My own is Shirou." He tried to give her his best smile to keep her from that stoic face she always seemed to revert back to after her laughing fits.

She did not return his smile, but she did respond to his question. "It is Kagome. It's not so much a pleasure, Shirou." Detest laced her voice, eyes sharpening and piercing deep into the man before her.

His smile faltered, the shine in his eyes wavering as he found himself groveling in fear of this woman's fierce presence. Averting his eyes, he did his best to regain composure and gave a tense countenance about him."That is a very pretty name, Miss Kagome! H-Heh."

Kagome smirked, leaning against her rough tree, having won their little tryst, even if only a little. Sighing, she was just about to doze off, when the other two men stalked back into camp. Kamu and Suika, if she remembered correctly. She also recalled not liking the feel she got from the two dolts.

The loudest and most idiotic of the two was Kamu.

"The bastard sent us for food and wood and up and left! What the hell." The youkai, not so docile, and reaching a frightening height, dropped his wood unceremoniously to the ground. The other companion Suika retorted back slyly,"Well, with him gone, we could have a bit of fun, ya' know." It seemed he was hinting at something and Kamu knew just what it was.

Both then, with a rather sudden quickness, were upon an already slumbering Kagome. Kamu picked her up with great ease and pressed her into the tree with his own body. Suika stood slightly to the side, in close enough proximity to watch while making sure not to get in the way.

Kagome came to her senses, perking up suddenly in something akin to trepidation. She let out a low growl in her throat when a hand was sliding down her thigh. She jumped when it glided upwards and cupped her sex. Her face flushed a brilliant red as she began to stammer violently. She attempted squirming, but that was no help in her defensless position.

Kamu laughed,"Hah, don't even try human. You'll be a slut like all the rest in no time." Suika, off to the side, chuckled abhorrently at her.

Shirou jumped up and sped over, about to grab Kamu's shoulder and pull him away, when he was stopped. He faltered when Suika sidestepped over in front of Shirou's path. Suika barked out,"Watch it kitsune, or I'll have to tear you apart!" The ookami was baring it's fangs, keeping Shirou from helping the human woman. Just as Shirou was about to retort, another voice rung above them.

Shirou unsure of what to do, aware that he could not beat Suika stood still for a moment contemplating what his plan should be. Kagome cried out when her breats were squeezed violently. Just as she was about to attempt in biting the man she stilled when she heard a new voice.

"Stop acting like idiots, or you'll tarnish the property." The white-haired Inu had calmed down some, just to come back to find that all hell had let loose.

The two men bristled, backing away from the women and dropping her to the floor. "Teh, just wanted a piece of ass." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but looked over the woman, making sure no actual harm came to her.

Inuyasha was just about to walk away, stopped when for the first time, Kagome spoke to him."What's your deal youkai? Looking for a better price, or something?"

Inuyasha looked back, glowering at what he said in an air of disgust,"Your are to be given to my elder brother, he prefers virgins or as he would put it,'Untouched propety'." Kagome laughed, uncaring from this point on and decided it was best to end there, not interested in whomever her 'Master' would be. From that day on, she spoke to no one but the kitsune, and still only every once in a while.

The hours went by, and in no time they were coming to the end of there miniature journey. The entire time, she was being held in the arms of the kitsune. They were now in eye's view of a large castle.

Inuyasha turned to her now."Remember woman, the youkai here will kill your for speaking out, so keep your mouth shut."

She nodded idly, her head dropping for a second a slightest whisper coming from her mouth, one that only Shirou and Inuyasha could hear;

"Farwell freedom, hello Master."

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! Let's get started with this.

First of thank you so much for all your reviews, I was happy not getting any flames!

Special thanks to one of my reviewers, 'lauren', who pointed out a major mistake. I went back and changed it, it was supposed to say Suika was carrying Kamu. I even had someone else read this and neither of us took any notice, so thank you!

So onto the story.

Enjoy!

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

Kagome dug her heels into the ground forcing her voice to rise,"Tell me Inuyasha, why do you want me for your brother. Any fool could tell how much you despise him!" Kagome's breathing was shaky as she hoped to distract Inuyasha just a little while longer.

Miko powers are very emotion based for her, and she rarely has control of them. Still she was doing her best to gather them to break the collar and run. She'd once met a strong miko who killed many youkai just by gathering her miko energy and releasing it. Truthfully Kagome never used it because of her concern of harming Shippou, but now she wouldn't hold back. She took a defensive step back and stared right into Inuyasha's golden pools.

Inuyasha growled at the over zealous human before him. He didn't need her making a damn scene, especially with all these guards around. "Shut your trap wench, learn your place!"

Kagome snorted, noticing his change in character as they came to the castle. She wasn't backing down, she never would, so instead of stopping there, she continued etching on the boy. "Come now, if your really a true youkai, do what all your kind does and show me my place. Or perhaps there is just a slice of humanity in you!" Kagome having remembered a lesson she was taught by Kaede, her former guardian, gave her enough knowledge to sense a auras.

Kaede had taught her to look beyond the being she saw and allow her self to see more then just flesh. That is when you can see what a person is truly like, that's what she always told her. When Kagome focused on Inuyasha she knew, somehow he was not completely a youkai. In actuality he was a being that was hated by all races, seen as an enemy and known by the calling hanyou.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, nobody knew of the fact he was human outside family and Shirou. How the hell had some human girl playing as a dimwit rogue size him up in just a few days time. Inuyasha couldn't help the anger that washed over him,"Keep you fucking mouth shut!"

Shirou was greatly bewildered at the woman's awareness of Inuyasha. He knew only because he was a servant of Inuyasha's and his closest friend. Perhaps this human was smarter then she looked, for as far as he knew Lord Inutaisho himself had sealed away proof of Inuyasha's humanity. The spell made him seem completely youkai nothing, but the purest breed as expected of a prince.

Kagome took another step back, she had stalled the group enough and was ready. Her eyes took on an eiry glow when she began charging up her powers. A bright pink shown on the surface of her skin. Breathing deeply Kagome closed her eyes to work her way into the collar to break from it's grasp. With the promise to her dear Shippou in mind she released as much power as she could.

The collar flew around shattering to pieces on the ground, while everyone else was stunned. Inuyasha having been completely oblivious to her action took a great hit himself being a full youkai or not. His entire body burned like a fire was brewing in the pit of his stomach. He hit the ground in a large heap from the horrendous pain that had no one location. The other three men seemed to be in even worse shape as they collapsed to the ground almost instantly.

Kagome wasted no time in allowing them to stand, though she doubted they would for quite some time. Her holy powers had been stronger then she had anticipated. Actually it was a bit dangerous as some of the inhabitants of the castle might have noticed the burst of holy power. She began Sprinting right through the forest towards a river she had remembered seeing along the way here.

'Somehow I'll find you, just like I promised!'

x:x:x:x:xx:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

A soldier rushed through a large set of doors accompanied by a great hall. He came in, properly bowing before what seemed to be the owner of this great mansion.

"Speak soldier." The Lord of the castle sat before a low set table calmly sipping at his tea. He had the most luxurious white hair that sat atop his head in a high ponytail. His flawless face had two large blue strips running down them, jagged and rough. His eyes stood out more then anything, they were pure gold and told of the great power he held. This man was Lord Inu no Taisho and ruler of the Western Lands. He was of a pure youkai lineage and on his left side was his spitting image. The heir to West, Prince Sesshomaru, with golden orbs shining and the heart of a brutal warrior. A great successor indeed.

The young subordinate nodded, raising to his full height, but still not making eye contact with the Lord. "Your son, Prince Inuyasha was spotted by the gates. Upon his return though a large amount of miko energy was sensed lashing out. It would seem that he was bringing back a slave and was unaware of how powerful she was. We found your son barely conscious and injured. She took off not too long ago and is still on the loose."

Inutaisho sprung to attention only listening half-heartedly at first,"Is my boy okay?" The soldier nodded a quick yes. The worried father nodded and decided to inquire further,"Do you know the extent of the miko's powers, do you know where she is?" The soldier quickly nodded no to both question.

The Lord growled in frustration at how little information he was getting out of the man. "Is their anything you do know?" The soldier spoke carefully so as not to incite his Master's rage,"Prince Inuyasha passed out the moment we arrived, he uttered only a few words of bringing a new slave. The three others had been injured even worse and had already blacked out."

The Lord of the castle was about to rise just as his ire did when his eldest sons hand laid upon his shoulders. "Please father, do not bother yourself with such trivial matters. I shall take care of this burdensome human and make sure she pays dearly."

Inutaisho cringed at his son's cold words,"Boy don't kill her, there is no point in spilling any blood. Now go." Sometimes Sesshomaru was to brutal and took punishments out of hand. It was a trait the careless father blamed himself and his callous mother for.

Sesshomaru sneered, but nodded his head in reluctant acceptance. Without one more second wasted Sesshomaru had speeded out the door at an unbelievable rate.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:xx:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

Sesshomaru came to the front of the gate, sensing the enormous charge of power. Not only was the ground charred, the person had completely wiped out it's surroundings. 'Pain in the ass'

Sesshomaru followed the lingering scent of rain and blood into the forest bordering the castle. He was having trouble picking up the smell of the women and rain would soon be coming.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:xx:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

Kagome had just begun running for the forest, no problems so far. "Shit!" An arrow nearly missing her head. She dodged the next few arrows coming at her with ease now that her powers returned.

She ducked down without much regard, a sword aimed at her throat. 'No point in holding back.' She forced her leg out and sent a burst of energy to push back her assailent. She heard a gruff growl coming from his throat as he hit the tree into unconsciousness. Kagome scrunched her face up as she grabbed the sword from his limp hand and took to the others.

She swung at the bowsmen, coming at him with extreme speed. She knocked back another man, and disarmed another one. She jammed the other in the head with the hilt of the sword. She had no interest in killing as she ran from the dozing men.

Kagome would have made some considerable distance from the mini battlefield, but stopped when a rather dignified and powerful looking man erupted from the trees. This man was sure to give her more trouble then the others. That she was sure of.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he watched above the trees as the human took out three soldiers. Not once though, did she aim to kill them and that puzzled the prince more then he liked. 'How odd and foolish'

He unsheathed his sword and jumped landing right in front of the rogue human. "Drop your sword."

Kagome couldn't help, but notice how firm and cold the mans voice was. To top it off he had silver locks that went nearly feet from the ground and seemed to blow weightlessly in the wind. He was clad in expensive grab, starting with a long sleeved kimono that bore red and white flower patterns on his shoulder and the hem of his sleeves. His pants puffed out at the bottom of what appeared to be a completely untainted white hakama. His obi was yellow and blue and overall this man was evidently extremely wealthy. Still what stuck out the most to her were those chilling golden depths topped by to strips running down each cheek. A moon was even in the middle of his forhead speaking of his great lineage. Really it was too bad that she was gonna have to bruise up that perfect face.

"Fuck off youkai!" Kagome readied her sword, getting herself ready for the powerful demon before her.

Sesshoumaru growled bearing porcelain teeth in animosity at the disgusting being before him. She was covered in rags, some spots nearly hung off and she was filthy. Her hair was a train wreck that covered her eyes from view only slightly. She reminded him of some kind of barbarian, it was far from appealing.

Kagome waited impatiently for the youkai to attack or something, but instead he stood their staring. Figuring waiting would get her no where she began running at him sword in hand. In a flash though his was gone and completely out of sight. Before Kagome had the ability to process what had just occurred the chill of a blade biting into the back of her neck made her stop dead. "Fuck."

Sesshomaru laughed at the womans pathetic display,"Indeed." That was when he watched a flash of raven locks fly down in a whirl of hair and a leg swiped at his own. Jumping back to avoid connecting with the projectile coming at him he landed with utter grace not too far off.

Kagome having turned her body in the process of the kick couldn't hold back her smirk. "Don't think this will be easy, bastard." This wouldn't be a long battle that she was sure, having exhausted herself to much as it was she desperately needed to make this quick. Kagome dropped the sword and charged her hands, both glowing a brilliant pink.

Sesshomaru took a step back, an uncomfortable feeling setting in as she flared her powers. If he didn't wish to dirty himself he would need to fight carefully. His youkai flared as he accepted the challenge and charged right for her throat.

Kagome's hand came in contact with the mans shoulder while his claws took out her throat. She hit the ground with utmost pain, her back colliding and his claws digging into her slender neck. Kagome's breath was unsteady as she struggled to breath. She had run out of power, having released far to much at the first burst of energy.

Sesshomaru winced at the intense burning erupting in his shoulder, but he knew this was over. She was weak from before and had been far to easy a pray. Ignoring the shooting pain in his shoulder he made sure to inflict some on the bitch below him. "What gave you the idea that you would win against the great Sesshomaru." He laughed bitterly only to be surprised by a strangled response.

"Because I made a promise-"

x:x:x:x:xx::x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

I'm sorry this is so boring right now, I'll really try to pick it up. Also thanks to anyone out there who's been reading!

Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello there to anyone who is reading, thank you! Hopefully I can start weekly updates, but we'll see... TT-TT

Also reviews are loved and oh so welcomed!

Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 4

Even as Kagome's voice faltered her voice stayed strong. It was a promise, that no matter how long it took, she would keep.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed in confusion at the humans words, but he would ask. Though he shouldn't concern himself with such matters and just kill her, it was a habit he could not shake. Of course it couldn't hurt to inquire just the slightest... "What do you speak of human?"

Kagome eyes narrowed, what a knowsy bastard! "Fu-ck off, you-ka..." Unable to finish the derogatory statement as clawed hands trapped her throat almost completely. Her own reached up to grab the mans, more correct term being monster, forearm.

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself, now answer." His voice was low and he was losing his calm. How irritating. But who did this human think she was?

Snarling wasn't going to make her crack, she had dealt with youkai before. Hopefully he would just give up if she kept silent. That seemed to piss them off and get them to stop better then anything. Win win for her.

The human didn't even respond,"Are you stupid? Do you not know how to speak ningen. It is no wonder your race is below mine."

Alright, so this was the type of man he was. An asshole. Who did he think he was? "You piece of shit, this is why your type do not earn my respect! You are no better then me dog, so watch what you say." Her glare, if only it could kill, she'd be up and outta here.

Sesshomaru snarled, for not wanting to talk, she sure had one hell of a mouth. For that mouth he should kill her, but for this woman he would do far worse. "So be it, bitch..."

With that everything went black in Kagome's minds as sharp pain shot through her head.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

Blurry eyed Kagome tried to shake her head of the million dots that seemed to be floating everywhere. Groaning she tried to get up using her elbow when the sound of metal clanking sounded.

Squeezing her eyes tight she tried to focus on her surroundings, shaking her head back and forth deperatedly. She could feel the soft, almost fluffy fabric beneath her bare legs. The softest silk was beneath her back, it fealt like paradise. Everything was unrealistic, until the biting chill of metal on her wrists alerted her of living hell.

Fully sitting up her eyes having completely adjusted she took note of her completely bare form first and foremost. Then the quality of the fabric beneath her naked body, the smoothest cloud known to the world. Finally it was the decor of the room before her, it was insane how extravegent it was! Everything was top-noch, even the strength of the chains as she pulled at was the best quality possible.

Still sitting and admiring over the beautiful scenery wasn't going to get her back to Shippou. Clenching her fists she pulled at the chains, all to no avail. Metal cut into her skinas bits of blood dotted the thin lines on each wrist.

"Tch, dammit," She looked around for something to pick the lock, once again to no avail. Flustered by now she had no idea what to do.

Had it mattered she may have sat there in frantic silence, but the opening door broke her out of hysteria. The man, Sesshomaru, strode through the door, a smirk on his face.

Yes, Sesshomaru was proud, to have the little wench naked on his bed. She seemed so relieved that someone was here, but that would not last for long. She'd pay dearly for the shit she had put the Heir to the Western Lands through.

Kagome's eyes lit up and dimmed almost at the same time as she gazed upon the lithe form of the youkai from earlier. She was rather fearful of him, he was very strong, but at the same time she was happy the presence of someone, anything had alleviated her from the ominous chill the empty room brought. Taking a deep breath she cocked her head and awaited her fate.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Please review! I really do enjoy them.

Thanks for reading!

Sayonara!


End file.
